If only he knew
by vampiregirl134
Summary: Rima had dveloped a feeling for her friend, how will she admit it to hlm? will he notice it?find out.RIMA/SHIKI enjoy,please review!Editted..sori for the first one but this one is still the same only it's now easy to read
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my introduction..hope you like it!^_^**

* * *

RING! RING! It was 5:00 in the morning when suddenly Shiki's phone rang. Of course a person like Shiki doesn't really care about it as long as it is not important. RING! RING! A little bit annoyed from interrupting his sleep, he turn his head to the opposite direction of the phone and covered his head with a pillow.

RING! The phone rang again and this time Shiki grabbed and answered it. "Hello? Who's this?" Shiki asked in a bored tone. "Where are you and Rima right now?" answered their manager. "Of course, sleeping." Shiki said sarcastically." "Well you have to prepare now and go here at 6:00 because you'll gonna start you're photoshoot." The manager said. "Fine" answered quickly by Shiki. "Ok, hurry up. bye"  
"Hmmm..Now, now, what should I do? Obviously she's gonna get angry to me. But if I don't call her...the manager-"before he could finish up his sentence, he called Rima. RING! Rima's phone rang and the model tired to wake up quickly answered the phone in a bored tone. "Hey, who's this?" "Um, Rima are you…wake up now?" Shiki asked. "Of course, what's the reason why you call?" "Well our manager-" "Yeah what about her?" "She called to me and said we will have our photoshoot at 6 am." "Fine, I'll go prepare now…we'll meet up at downtown shop." and Rima hung up the phone.

30 minutes had passed out and Rima was standing in the specified place they're supposed to meet up. Suddenly a silver car stopped by in front of her. The window of the car opened and a person having chestnut hair peeped out of the window and blue silvery eyes stared at Rima. "Took you long enough." she just said and got into the car immediately. When they arrive in the photoshoot, they could hear their manager's voice screaming angrily.

"Where have you two been?!" asked their manager. "We just-"before the two could answer, their manager said "Fine, just go and dress up already." A minute had passed and the two were ready to be taken, they don't need a make-up for their faces are already perfect. Shiki wearing a black pants and black sleeveless shirt that had an opened part in the front to exposed his chest; While Rima is wearing a black mini skirt just above her knee and a simple black shirt with white ribbon on the middle as a design. "What exactly are we gonna photoshoot?" asked Shiki. "I don't care as long as we're receiving money" said Rima while chewing a pocky on her mouth. "You two are photoshooting the latest clothline of Aquarion Corp." "Ok, so where are the gorgeous models?" asked by the photographer. "Here they are!" said their manager angelicly. Rima and Shiki smiled and chuckled a bit for their manager's reaction. "Ok, now you two show me what you got!".

At that Shiki positioned himself sitting in the white sofa with his hands put on the upper edge of the sofa lazily. While Rima positioned herself to sit on Shiki's lap with her legs between Shiki's legs. She softly put her left hand to Shiki's chest while her right hand holding onto Shiki's left shoulder. "Bravo! And we're out of frames! Excellent, you two were gorgeous!" "Thanks" answered the two in a bored tone. Few seconds have passed but the two seemed not wanting to get off onto each other until a girl entered the room and look at Shiki. The girl has long black hair with green eyes and taller a bit than Rima. Shiki who was amazed by the girl, carelessly stand that suddenly made Rima fall. "Ouch! Shiki watch it." Rima said as she stand from the floor wiping the dust of her skirt. Shiki didn't pay attention on Rima, for all on his mind was the unknown girl in front of him. "What is your name?" he suddenly asked.

Rima who was just standing beside him flinched and at the same time gasped as to what Shiki had said. It was the first time Shiki didn't actually listen to her. "Me? my name is…Chiyo" said the unknown girl shylingly as a small blush form from her face. "Chiyo, right? My name is Senri Shiki, but you can call me Shiki" said the brunette while smiling. Rima didn't know what to do nor say so she just immediately go to the changing room to change back to her original clothes. Shiki noticed Rima's retreating figure and turn to her to ask. "Where are you going?" "Just to change and go home, I don't want to interrupt you two" answered Rima with a sign of jealousy. "Do you want me to take you home?" "Nope, that's fine. I can walk." "Ok suit yourself" Shiki said as he rolled his eyes and then turn back again to Chiyo. He was so busy to Chiyo that he didn't notice small tears falling down from Rima's cheek._I love him, but what did I do to deserve this?damn love hurts…If only he knew_

* * *

**Ok...so how's it?please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up!!please review...thanks!**

* * *

**RIMA's POV:**As I arrive home I wasn't able to sleep thinking of what those two were doing right now. I gazed at the clock and it read 11:30 in the night. "What are the two doing right now?" "Have Shiki eaten?." Many questions have gotten into my mind until I get tired of thinking. "Why am I asking this questions? I don't like him" I said denying my feelings for him. "Fine if he don't tell me tomorrow what happened to them, I don't wanna see or talk to him again." And fell asleep.

**NORMAL POV:**Next Morning: BEEP!BEEP! The clock alarmed as Rima started to wake up. She was so tired of last nightthinking what was Shiki and that Chiyo girl doing. RING! "Hello?" Shiki answered. "Hey! Why didn't you call me last night? Rima asked worriedly but didn't let Shiki noticed it. Shiki smirked and asked "Why are you worried?" "Whaaaaatttt?!! no way" Rima answered. _Yes I am worried to you idiot! I haven't really gotten enough sleep last night because of you._ Shiki chuckled but turned serious. "Oh really? Anyway I can't go to the photoshoot today, tell it to our manager. Please" "Why? couldn't tell it to her yourself?" "Nope" "Fine, but where-" before Rima could finish her sentence, Shiki already hung the phone up. As Shiki was waiting in the park. It was after 15 minutes when…"Hey! sorry to keep you waiting" said a shy girl. Shiki smiled and answered "Its ok, so where are we going Chiyo?" "No clue, lets just go anywhere"

**RIMA's POV:**As I was waiting patiently for him in the photoshoot. I was a bit worried and at the same time confused. I couldn't help thinking where is Shiki going and what is happening to him and that Chiyo girl. _Oh that bi-_,My thoughts were interrupted when the photographer asked "Rima, shall we get started?" "Wait just a bit. Gomenasai, maybe he'll arrive" "Ok but only for 5 minutes. I f he'll not arrive we will start" "Hai,arigato"

_Hmm where is he? Why didn't he tell me where did he go?_ Again I had a lot of thoughts in my mind. Shiki and I were really close since childhood until now, and everything change when Chiyo arrive…everything change.

**NORMAL POV:**After 5 minutes "Ok Rima, time is up! Shall we get started?" Rima had only a worried expression seen in her face when she started photoshooting, although she's a model. She admit that without Shiki by her side, she couldn't really do good pictures. "That was nice Rima, although your pictures today is much different than yesterday, it doesn't look good a bit" "Yeah I know, sorry about that. Maybe next time" Rima said. "Ok but there's one more thing left." "What is it?" "Here, open it and you'll know." Said the photographer handing the envelope with the letter inside. "Thanks"

**RIMA's POV:**As I arrived at home, I sitted and opened the envelope. It read: CONGRATULATIONS! Rima Touya and Senri Shiki…You two have been accepted as the company's best models and will now be working here starting next week. Sincerely yours: Matsuri Hino President of Aquarion Corp "Hmm…great**,**I just have to inform Shiki about this and-" before I could finish, I remember that he had gone off anywhere so I waited myself again to midnight.

**SHIKI's POV:**I arrive home late."Shiki dear, there's a phone for you." said my mom as she lend me the phone."Thanks mom" _Now who could this be?_I thought while I go to my room."Hey!" the voice on the other line said. Although she didn't introduce herself I knew that voice for a very long time, that voice that sound like a bell and an angelic one."Hey…We have to meet again tomorrow on downtown ok?""Hai" I said happily as she hung up the phone. I don't know really what is happening to me but when I heard Rima's voice, It's like I've been reborn again and all my sadness disappear. Yes Rima. She is my childhood friend and very close to me as much as my family. I remember when we first met.

_**FLASHBACK:**__It was dark, when a boy sitting in a corner of the street was covering his face with his hands. Suddenly a group of young vampires showed up and tease the shy boy."Hey!dumb-ass!"called one of the vampire in the group."What is it?" asked the boy shyly."What is your name?" asked by another boy in the group."…""Hmph! leave him alone. Maybe his too coward to speak." said their leader. Suddenly a girl walked in front of the shy boy and said "Hey! Stop teasing him!" The shy boy who was covering his face lit up his head just to look at the girl."Oh why? Is he your friend?" asked by another boy in the group "Yeah! so? what do you care?" asked the girl."My name is…" the shy boy now spoke in a low monotonous voice."Huh? Hey look! Now he's talking" said the leader."My name is Shiki"."What? did you say Shiki?" the leader asked again. The shy boy just nodded , After that the group of young vampires ran away as if they were scared of something."Shiki?" asked the girl."Yeah, you must be really sca-" before the boy could finish his words, the girl quickly introduce herself."Cool name! Mine is Rima." The girl said who finally introduce herself as Rima. And I introduce myself fully to her."Hi, my name is Senri Shiki. But you can call me Shiki.""Nice meeting you. I guess were friends now huh?"I couldn't believe what I've heard. It was the first time I had a friend and that one was the best thing that happened in my childhood days. Rima was different from other girls, when I introduce myself they all run away or squel loud and I'm annoyed with those type of girls."Of course" I replied and Rima who had a pocky box give me one, which she fed to me. It was the first and would not be the last. Rima and I grow up with Rima used of feeding me. When we were 8, we would go to my grandfather's pond and would play there. Then something happened that 8 years old children would not do. I made a promise that I will not let go of Rima by my side and give her my heart as a symbol. She herself did the same to me. It was still with us as we grow up and no one would take it. End Of Flashback._

* * *

**Please review it again...thanks^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is up!!please review!**

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**Rima wearing a red strapped dress with a long cut on her left side to expose fully her left leg while Shiki was wearing a long whit sleeve covered by a black party jacket and long black pants. The two were waiting for their manager to arrive so that they can start their photoshoot. After 10 minutes she finally arrive with a heavy breath trying to get some air for running so fast. "Sorry, sorry I'm late…" she said with an apologizing look. The two just replied "That's ok" and started the photoshoot."All right, let's get started.

Show me sexy and great pictures." Said the photographer. Without another word, Rima positioned herself standing while waiting for Shiki to move. Shiki positioned himself at the back of Rima while letting his right arm holding Rima's left shoulder as if to form a hug while the left arm was touching the left leg of Rima. After that Rima let her right arm slide through the messy hair of Shiki and pulled him closer to her as his lips were only an inch close to Rima's neck while her left arm hold Shiki's right arm."Magnificent! And were out of frames". Even if there is no people left on the studio because they had already rested, Rima and Shiki still didn't move as if they don't want to end it or to get off with each other.

It was until Chiyo entered the room and Shiki immediately pulled off. Rima was saddened, she actually didn't like to end it but Shiki didn't know so she just go out immediately. Shiki who was talking to Chiyo turned his attention to the retreating figure, Chiyo noticed it and said to him "If you like her, why don't you admit it to her?" Shiki was taken a back, he didn't expect Chiyo would say those words. He just go out of the room while saying "Sorry I must go, bye"

**SHIKI's POV:**As I arrive at home, I heard mom's voice saying "Your home dear? There is your favorite pasta in the table." I immediately go to my room. I was surprised not that mom don't know how to cook but it's just only one person knows my favorite food and how to cook it. _Rima_. As I mentioned her name, I suddenly remembered Chiyo's words. "_If you like her, why don't you admit I to her?"_ like her? I don't know…It's just that she is my closest and only friend, if I say it to her maybe…maybe she will never talk to me again. I sighed as I lay in my bed. A lot of questions roaming my mind. _Do I like her? How could I admit it to her? Will she ever talk to me again if I say it? Do I really like her_? I give a little sighed again and fall asleep.

**RIMA's POV:** When I arrive home I immediately run to my room. A lot of thoughts came in my mind. _How could_ _he do this to me? I thought no leaving on each other? But what is he doing now?_I couldn't stop my emotions and was about to cry but instead I screamed to get my feelings out. My mom who was in the kitchen got shock and would drop her bowl but thankfully she caught it, She then go to my room and asked me."Rima dear, what is wrong?" "Nothing mom, it's just…remember Shiki?" I asked. "Oh the small boy that has a bit of feminine side?" "Mom!" I said with a tone saying he's not like that, and smiled. "What? I just mean you two were really close to each other."

The smile in my face suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a frown followed with a single tear. I couldn't stop thinking on what happened, It really did hurt. "Mom, does love really hurt this bad?" Mom was surprised as it was seen in her face. "Why dear?" "It's just that Shiki, I…I…I Love him, but why is he doing this to me?" I said it and shouted at the last part. "Rima dear, it's not like that. Maybe he just don't see it or maybe he knows it but is just afraid to let your friendship be destroyed.

After all, you two are very close to each other." Mom said while going out of the room."Sleep now dear and I'm sure tomorrow you'll be back to normal." "Hai" is the only word that came out of my mouth. Maybe mom was right, maybe if only he knew what I feel…then maybe…he'll not do it again. As I was saying those words I couldn't really stop myself from crying, I went to bed so that I will feel better.

**NORMAL POV:** It was early in the morning when Rima's phone rang. She was too tired of her crying last night that she didn't pick the phone up. RING! RING!"Hey!" the girl finally answered the phone with a tone symbolizing that she is a bit annoyed."Sorry for disturbing your sleep Rima." When Rima heard the voice her annoyed face turned out and become a sad one. She wanted again to cry for she never wanted to hear his voice again. Each time it happened, only bad and sad memories are returning to her.

"What is it?" she said."Dress well this night and…go to the park, a car will be waiting to you there. See you!""Wait!" Rima wanted to say something to Shiki but he already hung the phone up.  
At 6:00 Rima wearing a blue off shoulder with white high heel shoes is already standing on the park._Where is the car he is talking about? Shiki you idiot! if I will know that this is just a prank…you're a dead gonner._ Her face turned angry as playful thoughts had came in her mind. Thoughts like Shiki was now laughing devilishly on Rima for his pranked work or maybe Shiki hanging with other girls. Rima didn't like what she had thought, those were the things she couldn't imagine Shiki could do to her. A black limo stopped by in front of her and she was surprised, a tall man dressed in black came out and asked her."Are you Ms Touya?" "Yes." Rima answered."Then let's go Ms Touya, Master Shiki is waiting."Rima ride inside the car and arrive in Shiki's house."What am I doing here?" she asked herself.

She actually didn't know that it was Shiki's 18th birthday, that means more celebrities, famous models, president of other companies as well as medias. Rima was really surprised. She then was interrupted by a familiar voice."Hi Touya-san!" Ichijou Takuma asked cheerfully."Umm…what exactly is going on?" asked Rima. "Hahaha nice joke Touya-san" but Rima doesn't really know what is happening so she said "I'm serious, I don't know." "Huh? you don't know? Well it's Shiki's birthday today." Takuma said even more cheerful than the first. "What? and I don't know about it nor he said it to me?" Rima whispered to herself."Huh?are you saying something Touya-san?" "Uh, nope." Rima said. "Let's go shall we?""Hai."They were about to enter when two big bodyguards stop them."Where is your gift?" asked the two scary bodyguards."Here!" Takuma handle it with a grinning face, "And you Ms?" "Huh? I'm sorry I think I left it." Rima said nervously for she didn't really prepared."Sorry but you can't go inside Ms only Mr. Takuma can" "Huh? Touya-san, Where did you left your gift? Do you want me to get it?"Takuma asked "No..no, it's ok" "But-" Before Takuma could say again, a chestnut hair popped out in front of them and said "It's ok, they are with me."

"Ok, Master Shiki" Then the two bodyguards disappeared. Shiki then turned to Rima and Takuma."Sorry about that." Takuma only said "Hai, It's fine." Then immediately go in. Rima didn't say a word and was about to go inside also but was stopped by Shiki. "Where are you going? follow me" Rima didn't have a clue but just followed him. They arrive in a small but beautiful garden. "Happ-" Rima said shyly for she have forgotten. "Thanks" Shiki responded as if he knows what is going on inside Rima's mind."Gomenasai, I forgot it's your birthday today. Happy Birthday by the way and sorry I didn't bought any gift." "It's fine, since your already here my birthday is now complete." Shiki said smiling. The sweet moment was interrupted when Chiyo just popped out of nowhere. "Shiki, it's time to eat""Oh Rima-san you're here!" Chiyo said while walking beside Shiki."Uh, yes" is the only word that came out of Rima's mouth. Shiki was really worried to Rima but Chiyo's hand grabbed his arm and pulled him inside."Wait, Shiki" Rima said but it's too late, Shiki was gone. _Shiki, why?_Rima thought as she entered also in the room. She saw Shiki and was about to go to him but she saw Chiyo beside him and stopped. Ichijou was right in time and saw her. "Touya-san, why are you here? Come with me." "But-" Rima refused but Ichijou's hand were much more stronger than hers. Shiki saw it even Chiyo was playing with him, His heart pounded so fast that everything turned black. He wanted to punched Ichijou in the face for what he had done with Rima.

Before he knew what he was doing, he just founded himself in front of Rim and Ichijou."Shiki" Rima said bluntly, "What are you doing here Shiki-kun?" Ichijou asked. "Uh, nothing. I just thought I heard you call my name." Shiki said finding words so that the two won't notice. "Well we didn't and looks like Chiyo-san is the one calling you." Ichijou said cheerfully. "Ah ok, bye." Shiki immediately returned to his table. Just then Noriko Shiki called the attention of everyone.*clink**clink**clink* "Listen everyone. As you all know it was my son's 18th birthday today. Thank you all for coming here" and then sat down, Shiki then stand and said "Let's begin the celebration."It was eating time when a sweet music played. Chiyo immediately grabbed Shiki's hand and danced. Rima who was eating, saw this and became jealous.

She saw Shiki's arm encircle Chiyo's waist and the other was holding her other hand. She thought is she was in Chiyo's position maybe both her and Shiki are happy. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ichijou started saying. "Hey Touya-san" his hands waved in front of Rima's face. "What?!" Rima replied a bit annoyed. Ichijou then stopped and was afraid of Rima's expression but said, "Stop drinking or you'll be drunk." As he pointed the glasses Rima had drink. Rima couldn't believe what she saw, Did she really drink all of those while thinking those thoughts? She started to stand and would like to go, She didn't want to destroy Shiki's birthday. The music already stopped and was replaced by a new one. Shiki noticed Rima exiting the door walking dizzily. He then knew Rima was drunk. He immediately catch up Rima and was right in time to save her from falling. Chiyo was about to interrupt again but was stopped when two strong arms grabbed her. "Takuma-san, why?" "Let's leave them alone first." Ichijou said and Chiyo agreed.

* * *

**Thnaks for reading!!please review!thanks^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter is up!!please review**

* * *

Shiki is helpless because Rima is a bit heavy so he said sorry first to Rima and held her bridal style."Shiki, why?" "Shhh, just keep quiet and rest." Shiki had found a vacant room and carefully put Rima in the bed. Shiki was speechless but worried about Rima. There was a long silence until Rima spoke and broke the silence."Shiki you dumb-ass!" she said while her eyes were closed. "How could you do this to me? I love you and this is what I get?" Rima continued saying until she had fallen asleep. Shiki who was beside her was taken aback for what Rima had said. Could it be true? Could it be? Rima her closest friend was in love with him? Shiki's thoughts were interrupted when Ichijou came in."Shiki-kun Let me handle Touya-san for you." "Hai, take care of her." Shiki said worriedly while going out, Ichijou eyed him and knew that his two bestfriends are falling in love with each other but he wanted them to know it by themselves. "Hey Shiki!" a voice said and Shiki turned to see Chiyo, he then smiled and said "She finally said what she really feels for me. Rima admitted it to me" Chiyo's smile vanish and a frown form her face. "So what did she say?" she asked "She said she like me…no more than that, she loves me." Shiki said while smiling. "So what's your plan?"

"I don't know, I'll just find time to say my feelings for her too I guess." "What?! Is that what you are planning to all this time?" Chiyo said angrily. Shiki was confused, "Chiyo" "Chiyo! Yeah that's me. Shiki don't you understand?" Shiki still confused said "Understand what?" "Don't you understand all this time I'm helping you for the reason that I Love You and you still didn't get it?" Chiyo said while tears fall down to her cheeks. Shiki was silent for a moment until he said "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." And kissed Chiyo. Rima was asleep but was awakened by Ichijou.

"Touya-san, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." "Ughhh! Shiki?" Rima said as she started to sit beside Ichijou. She was still drunk and hasn't yet recovered, "No! I'm-" Ichijou tried to say but was stopped when his lips met Rima's. He didn't know what to do, he knows that Shiki is the one Rima really like but he also didn't want to end everything like that so he just let it go. The next day: Rima waked up with a heavy headache, she found Ichijou beside her sleeping. She gasped and said "What is Takuma doing here? And what I'm I doing here?" She wondered and checked any evidence that might help her know what happened last night, she hasn't found any so she was relieved. She was about to go when Ichijou's hand grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?" he asked, "Home of course. But before that, what are you doing here?" Rima asked.

"You didn't remember?" Ichijou asked and Rima became confused. "Didn't remember what-" she stopped when memories of what happened last night came back in a flash. She didn't know what to say, she only lowered her head and said "Gomenasai Takuma." Ichijou responded "It's fine, I Love You and that's the reason I will forgive you." Rima cried which made Ichijou worried "No you don't understand, I thought you were Shiki that's why…that's why I've kis-" She was trying ad to say the word "kiss" but it seems it wont get out of her mouth. "Oh now I get it, it was a mistake right?" Ichijou said like he doesn't know but he do and was trying his hard to not cry for his heart was aching, knowing that he cannot have Rima. Rima was silence but just nodded, Ichijou came to her and said "Don't worry, I'm fine. I know you like Shiki, do you want me to help?" Rima wiped her tears and looked up to Ichijou."Hai!"

* * *

**Please review..and thanks to everyone who reviewed the two chapters!arigatou^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last one...i couldnt believe i finished it!Thanks for reading and please review it...**

* * *

Many months had passed, Rima and Ichijou pretended to be together just to make Shiki jealous. It was that day on when the time has come for the four of them to meet. Rima and Ichijou was walking in the park when a voice called them. "Takuma-san!" the two looked to the direction where the voice came and saw Chiyo with Shiki, The two go to Rima and Ichijou with Chiyo looking very happy and Shiki with an expressionless face. "Takuma-san, Touya-san…we didn't know you two ended up together." "Hai, sorry for not informing you." Ichijou said cheerfully but in the same time watching Shiki's expression on hearing this. "It's fine." Chiyo said and the two laugh while Shiki and Rima was silent for a moment until Shiki finally spoke up "So you two were together now? You didn't say it to me." "Say it?! Why are you jealous? And you. What do you think about you and Chiyo? Did you say it to me too?" Rima said angrily. Chiyo and Ichijou only remained silent, they know the two cannot be stopped and the only way to let them calm is to let out all their feelings. So they just listen and let the two talk.

"Well at least I'm not the one who is lying!" Shiki responded angrily too "Lying?! Who are you calling a liar?" "Of course you, it's true right? I mean you like me but now you and Ichijou are together.""Yeah I like you! But I was dumb enough to like someone who couldn't even notice it!" Rima said. And few more sentences followed that made the two argue more, Chiyo and Ichijou who was just listening got annoyed of the two endless fight so they stopped them. "Ok stop now!" the two said in unison. But Rima and Shiki wasn't listening, the two sighed. Finally Chiyo spoke up and said "Stop it! Will you?" Rima and Shiki looked on each other for a moment but turned away from each other after. "Ok now apologize to each other." Rima was the first to apologize, she wanted also to end the fight. "Shiki gomenasai, I didn't say to you what I really feel because I was afraid that our friendship might be broken." Ichijou and Chiyo waited for Shiki's response but got annoyed instead. "Shiki it's your turn now!" the two said, Shiki still didn't say anything so Ichijou spoke

"Me and Rima only pretended to be together to get you jealous, ok? Now apologize to Rima." After that heavy rain started to fall so Chiyo and Ichijou find shade under a tree near Rima and Shiki. "So you two will still not give up?" They asked and Shiki said "You two find a place to rest we'll just follow." The two smiled and know everything is back to normal, they go but didn't really go far away. Instead they hide under a bush near Rima and Shiki. "Rima…" Shiki said while looking to the opposite direction to avoid Rima's gaze. Rima looked on to Shiki and asked "Huh?" "Rima, I'm sorry for hurting you. And I…Love…You." Shiki then hid his face so that Rima couldn't notice that he was blushing, unfortunately she did and said with a smile "What? What did you say again? Sorry I didn't hear you."

Shiki rolled his eyes and said "I said I-Love-You, why-" he was cut off when Rima kissed him. A few minutes passed and the two pulled off trying to grasped for some air. Their face turned red, "Rima…um, did you remember the promise we made when we were eight?" Shiki tried to speak. "Yes, I give you my heart and you give me yours. Now that we know our feelings with each other…promise me one simple thing. Promise me you're mine and I'm yours forever." Rima said while smiling and Shiki immediately replied "Hai! I promise." And the two kissed again but even more passionate than the first, they didn't notice two eyes were watching them. Ichijou and Chiyo said quietly "Mission Accomplish". The two looked on each other and Ichijou asked "Why did you give up anyway? I thought you like Shiki?"

"Yes I do, but he like Rima more than me." The two then chuckled and after a few minutes they also kissed. It was the best thing that happen on the four of them, but if you think this is the last…sorry it has not ended up yet.

**EPILOUGE: 10 years had passed**: **Misaki's POV:**RING! RIIING! "Misaki! Wake up now." It was 5:30 in the morning when I was awakened by my phone and my mom's voice calling me. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake up late." I said as I was walking down the staircase. "Rima isn't it bad that you shout early in the morning?" dad asked while drinking a hot coffee. "Yeah mom, you're gonna look old. It's bad for a model." I said teasingly. Dad was about to choke hearing me say it but thank goodness he didn't and just smiled. "You two are really naughty! Well if you two weren't naughty then maybe I won't have to shout loud every morning." Mom said "Gomenasai" me and dad said in unison and dad added "but at least we are happy right?" while coming closer to mom to form a hug. I smiled and was interrupted when my phone rang again. RING! RIIING! "Hello? Who's this?" I asked "Ohayo Misaki, where are you? It's me Kotaru." The young boy said in the other line. I blushed everytime I hear his voice and answered "Sorry, I'm coming. bye" "Ok, bye." I was about to go out in the house when Mom and Dad asked me, "Where are you going? It's still early in the morning." "Sorry mom, dad. It's just that Kotaru called to finish our project."

"Ok fine, as long as you'll be careful." Mom said while waving goodbye to me. "Ok, bye mom, bye dad." I also waved goodbye and smiled. "Are you concerned with our genius daughter?" dad ask pointing out the numerous number of ribbons that hang on our wall. "Why aren't you?" mom said and was about to argue with dad but dad kissed her and immediately pulled off to say "I love me wife." The both of them smiled and kissed again. **DING! DONG!**"Who is it?" a taller guy asked. "It's me, Misaki .""Ohayo Misaki-chan." The guy greeted me with a smile."Ohayo Kira-kun.""Oh yeah, Kotaru is waiting for you in the garden." "Hai, arigato." I was about to go to the garden when two persons stopped me, "Ohayo Misaki-chan." I look at the two persons and smiled while saying "Ohayo Taku-oji, ohayo Chiyo- san."

"So were you here because of Kotaru?" Taku-oji asked me teasingly. I couldn't say a word except "Hai! for we were gonna finish our project." "Ok, Kotaru! Your girlfriend is here." Taku-oji said with a grin on his face, Chiyo-san smiled also. A blonde guy with green eyes came out and we were both facing each other quietly until Kira-kun said "Mom, Dad, let's leave the two lovebirds alone." The two of us blushed and said "We're not lovebirds!" then blushed again. Taku-oji, Chiyo-san and Kira-kun only did was smile and then go. It's only a few minutes left before we can finish our project, when I notice Kotaru had something to say. I said "What is it Kotaru-kun?" he flinched and take a deep breath then said "Misaki-chan, what if i say i…I promise you I will never leave your side." I blushed, it was really sweet what he said.

I didn't want him to notice it so I said "Ok then I promise that also." Kotaru then said "You know I won't take back what I said." I smiled and replied "If you won't, then I wont also." Then both of us smiled and continued finishing our project. Even if he did not say that it's real, I know he's telling the truth. So that was the beginning of our new friendship that I know will lead to a beautiful journey of our life."

**NORMAL POV:** So in the end Rima and Shiki got married and bought the company they were working on and renamed it Shima Corp., Shiki was the president while Rima was the vice. Even though they were the head of a high-income-generating-company they're also the hottest modeling pair in their company. They also had a big house that were given to them by Shiki's mother Noriko Shiki after she died. Shiki and Rima had a baby daughter, named Misaki. She grew into a beautiful girl, she had chestnut hair like her father and cerulean eyes like her mother. Ichijou and Chiyo also had a handsome son named Kotaru, he had a blonde hair like his father and green eyes like her mother, also they had another son named Kira. He has black hair and golden eyes, they lived in a house near Shiki and Rima's. They weren't afraid to be attacked by vampires for everyone is helping one another. Everyone lived happily together.

THE END

* * *

**So how was it?thanks for reading by the way!^_^**


	6. Acknowledgement

Hi! It's me vampiregirl134

I just wanna say thanks to everyone that read this story as well as making this story one of their favorites, I'm thinking of writing a new story for this pair but it will be posted here sooner. I hope you will still continue reading my stories for this couple as well as my other stories.

I would also like to say THANK YOU to my two best friends who helped me in editing this story as well as lending me a hand to finish writing this…I couldn't finish this without them and even though only a few reviewed this story, you made me happy by making this one of your faves.

You all inspired me to finish this one up, THANK YOU wonderful readers! ^_^


End file.
